


Just a Little Crush

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Dry Humping, F/M, Language, Light Bondage, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, alcohol consumption, grace!kink, minor characters deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: An on-again, off-again ally of Castiel's, the reader is a demon with a fascination for Gadreel.





	Just a Little Crush

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

You couldn’t keep the grin off your face as you appeared in the motel parking lot. Cas’ pimpmobile stood out like a sore thumb among the more mundane cars in the lot. The angel was absurdly proud of his gold behemoth, a fact that tickled you to no end.

You double checked your texts for the room number he said he had booked. It’d been a surprise to receive his message out of the blue, but boredom and a certain fondness for Castiel made you comply with his request. You’d met the angel through his dealings with Meg, and considered him something of a friend. Having hunted beside him in the past, as well as occasionally providing information on your fellow demons, was enough to keep you from earning an angel blade to the torso. You liked to think that he was fond of you as well; at the very least, he tolerated your company. The same could not be said of his brother. 

Gadreel was a source of fascination for you. You’d only met the stoic angel a few times, usually when it was an all hands on deck case where every bit of help was needed. He intrigued you, even more than Cas had when you first met him. Where Castiel could be awkward in social situations, he at least had a working knowledge of the world and how to go about navigating society. Gadreel, on the other hand, had a sort of naivety about him that was seemingly at odds with his aloof exterior; it only served to make the angel even more interesting. At least in your opinion.

Strolling up to the door and raising a hand to knock, it swung open to reveal Castiel in all of his trenchcoated glory. Shooting him a lazy smirk as greeting, you wiggled your way past him into the room, your grin growing wider at the sight of Gadreel. He rose to his feet, standing tall and proud, a faint scowl on his face when he saw you. It did absolutely nothing to curb your amusement; if anything, it only increased.

The door shut behind you, and with some reluctance, you turned back toward Castiel. “So angel face, what’s the emergency? Why do the saviors of Heaven need my help? Need some help with a couple demons?”

Before he could answer, Gadreel cut in. “Why do you call us that?” His tone was hostile and aggressive, as though the angel was itching for a fight.

You grinned at him, not even attempting to hide your delight in his anger. “Call you what, hot wings?”

His nostrils flared at the nickname, brow furrowing even further. If he were human, you’d be worried that he’d crack a tooth, his jaw was clenched so tightly. “Saviors. You called us Heaven’s saviors. Why? To mock us?”

Putting on a look of exaggerated innocence, you replied, “I would never! I’m only repeating what others have said- Castiel, the angel who thwarted Metatron’s attempts to reign as the new God. And Gadreel, his lieutenant, who risked life and limb working as a double agent, restoring honor and glory to Heaven and his good name. You boys are the talk of the town!”

Though your tone was laced with sarcasm, you meant every word. Despite the fact that you were a demon, you couldn’t help being a little proud of all they had managed to accomplish. It was a strange feeling, but then, you were a strange demon. Turning back to Cas, you asked again, “So? Is it demons?”

“Not this time,” he rumbled in that gravelly voice of his. “It’s the opposite actually. Some of Metatron’s forces have escaped and we have reason to believe they are meeting tonight to plan a rescue attempt. I don’t believe I need to explain why they must be stopped.”

“So, a jailbreak huh? They must be stupid. Or desperate.” You shrugged, unconcerned with the motives of a few angels. “Either way, I’m in.”

“Thank you,” Castiel replied, and he actually sounded like he meant it.

You grinned at him before catching Gadreel staring at you. You could tell it was hard for him to express any sort of gratitude when he ground his teeth even harder before forcing out a terse “Thank you”.

“Don’t mention it. Now, when and where is this angelic powwow meeting up? How many angels are we looking at here? I need details boys.”

“There is an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town where we believe they will be meeting this evening. Our intelligence says it won’t be many, no more than half a dozen.”

“Why is it always an abandoned warehouse?” you murmured to yourself. You couldn’t help thinking they must be more stupid than desperate to attempt breaking out a prisoner with only six angels.

Castiel pulled you out of your musings, calling your name to get your attention. When you looked over at him, he held an angel blade toward you. “You’ll need to arm yourself.”

“No thanks,” you replied, pulling a blade from your back pocket. It was a shiny souvenir from an encounter with an angel who was less friendly than Castiel. “I’ve got my own.”

Castiel shook his head in bemusement, while Gadreel scoffed. “Why is not surprising that you have killed an angel and stolen their weapon?”

“Well, not everyone plays as nice as you,” you cooed obnoxiously. “A girl’s got to defend herself.”

He grit his teeth at your mocking tone, but said nothing. Castiel looked between the two of you, a faint grin on his face. He knew about your fascination with his brother, and how much you loved getting under Gadreel’s skin. You got the feeling it amused him, as long as you never took your teasing too far.  Clearing his throat, he interrupted your little staring contest. “Perhaps we should go.”

“Lead the way,” you replied.

A warm hand landed on your shoulder, and you turned to look at Gadreel. You could feel the heat of him even through your layers of clothing, sending a thrill down your spine. Before you could say anything, your surroundings went blurry around the edges and the motel room vanished from sight. When the world righted itself, you were standing in front of a derelict warehouse, long since abandoned.

You were very aware of Gadreel at your back, a silent sentry watching you. He stood close, invading your personal space, not that you minded. A tiny part of you mourned the loss of his warmth when his hand dropped from your shoulder, but you consoled yourself by inhaling deeply to catch his earthy scent. You didn’t think it was your imagination when he did the same, pulling in a deep breath, his chest brushing against your back.

Castiel gestured toward the warehouse. “We’ll take up our stations inside. The rogue angels will be here in a few minutes, so there isn’t much time. Gadreel and I will cover the front of the warehouse. You will watch the rear and ensure that no one slips away. On my signal, we attack. If at all possible, I’d like to avoid unnecessary bloodshed,” he added with a pointed look in your direction.

You smiled sweetly and nodded your understanding. “Whatever you say, angel face.”

He nodded solemnly before looking at Gadreel. Wordlessly, the two of them vanished. You did likewise, vanishing and reappearing in the shadowy rear of the building. You ducked behind some kind of storage unit, tucking yourself into the nook it provided to wait for your prey.

You didn’t have to wait long. Soon, a group of angels popped up in the middle of the room at the same time. It looked like Castiel’s intel was right- there were no more than six angels to be dealt with, leaving two for each of you. The weight of the angel blade in your hand was heavy and reassuring. A wicked grin grew on your face; you were more than a match for two angels.

The echoing voices throughout the cavernous room made it clear that they did indeed plan on rescuing Metatron. You rolled your eyes at the sheer stupidity of it, at the hope and crazed belief in their voices. The dumbasses actually thought they could do it, just waltz right through the pearly gates and break out one of the most heavily guarded prisoners. You almost felt bad for them. Almost.

Before you had time to sneer at the idea further, a sign of movement across the warehouse caught your attention. Castiel stepped into view, arms wide and palms empty. Jaw dropping at the ballsiness of the angel, you felt the overwhelming need to throw something. When he said wait for his signal, this is not what you had in mind. The well intentioned moron was going to get himself killed.

Adrenaline pumped through your meatsuit, the darker side of your nature calling for you to rush them while they were distracted and bury your blade in their backs. You forced yourself to wait, every limb trembling with anticipation, as he approached the rebel angels. His words rang out, easily heard from your position. He pleaded with his fellow angels, begging them to reconsider and abandon their plans.

His pleas fell on deaf ears, as one of them swung out, a flash of silver glinting in the low light. Castiel’s arm came up, angel blade in hand as he blocked the attack. After that it was pandemonium. You rushed out from your hiding spot, catching one of the angels unaware as you plunged your stolen angel blade into his back. A surge of vicious delight went through you when he lit up, and you sidestepped as his grace burned out.

You vaguely registered Gadreel joining the fight, taking on two of the other angels at once. Your attention was quickly caught by your second opponent. She attacked, and you had to parry her blade or risk being skewered. She matched you blow for blow, the two of you drawn into a deadly dance as you tried to kill one another. She managed a glancing blow that caught you in the side, pain searing through you at the hit. You laughed at the smug look on her face. “Please sweetheart, I’ve had worse on the rack in Hell.”

You redoubled your efforts, ignoring the pain in your side as you looked for an opening in her defenses. You faked a lunge to the left and when she fell for it, you brought your blade up, sinking it into her stomach. You didn’t have long to celebrate your victory; Gadreel was losing ground to his opponents, and Castiel was having trouble with his remaining one. Time to swoop in and save the day.

Rushing at one of the angel’s fighting Gadreel, you caught him off guard, catching him across the back with the tip of your blade. He cried out in agony, turning to face you with a ferocious look on his face. He flew at you, his hand reaching out over and over again in a frenzied attempt to land a hit. The pain from his wound made it difficult for him though, and as you dodged and blocked his blade, his attacks got sloppier. You crouched, and when he brought his arm down from above, you thrust up, blade burying itself in his chest.

Winded, you looked over at your two companions, both of whom had dispatched with their opponents while you were busy. They looked as tired as you felt, panting heavily but otherwise unharmed. You had taken the worst damage, finally feeling the burn of your injury. Clutching at your side, you distantly wished you could heal just a bit faster, but divine injuries always took longer than mortal ones. You’d just have to suck it up in the meantime.

“You saved me.”

Looking over at Gadreel, you shot him a sloppy grin. “Such a note of surprise. I thought the whole point of bringing me along was to watch your backs- that’s what I was doing, watching your back.”

“Yes, but…” he paused, a heavy frown on his face as he struggled to articulate what he was thinking. “You are a demon.”

“Guilty as charged, Hot Wings, but I’m not so bad once you get to know me,” you replied, wincing as the flesh of your meatsuit knitted itself back together. It didn’t escape attention.

“You’re injured,” Castiel said with a note of worry.

“Yeah, I kinda noticed.”

He moved toward you, hand extended, but Gadreel got to you first. Surprise overrode the pain when he placed a hand on your side, his touch far more gentle than what you’d expect. Tingling warmth filled you as he healed the wound, leaving his palm against you for a heartbeat longer than was strictly necessary. Staring up into his eyes, you almost protested when he moved away, withdrawing both his hand and grace from you. For once, he looked at you with something other than loathing.

Before you had a chance to analyze it, Castiel spoke up. “Yes, well, thank you for your help. I wish it hadn’t ended this way, but you’ve helped stop chaos in Heaven.”

“Like i said before, don’t mention it. Consider it payback for keeping the higher ups off my tail.”

“Of course,” he replied solemnly.

“Well boys, it’s been fun and all, but looks like our date is over. Call me up for the next one.” Turning to Castiel, you added, “Better get back to that gold monstrosity at the hotel before someone thinks there’s a drug deal going down. Why do you even have that thing if you don’t need to drive?”

“Sentimental reasons,” he said, almost petulantly. “You think it’s a monstrosity?”

You laughed, shaking your head in amusement. “Until next time boys.”

And with that, you vanished, reappearing on the other side of the country in front of a hole-in-the wall bar. The sounds of loud music and even louder people spilled outside, and you calmly stepped to the side when a pair of men came hurtling through the doors, fists flying at one another. You smiled in satisfaction as the noise and chaos whirled around you- this was your kind of place.

Heading into the dimly lit interior, you immediately made your way through the large crowd to the bar, sidling up to the pitted wood and getting the equally scarred bartender’s attention. “Whiskey, and lots of it,” you ordered with a grin.

He grunted in reply, setting a dirty shot glass in front of you and splashing some whiskey inside. When he tried to move away, you grabbed hold of his wrist, “Leave the bottle.”

He didn’t argue, perhaps picking up on the fact that you were still charged with adrenaline from your fight with the angels and looking for an outlet, whether that was through fucking or fighting. He slunk away to deal with the other bar patrons, leaving you in peace. You took a long draw straight from the bottle, foregoing the shot glass altogether. Pulling the bottle away, you licked your lips and relished the burn of alcohol as it slid down your throat. Without turning, you said, “It’s like the set-up for a bad joke: an angel and a demon walk into a bar…”

Spinning in your seat, you turned to face Gadreel. Somehow, you weren’t all that surprised to see him. Thrilled, but not surprised, as you took in all six plus feet of his scowling presence. He didn’t respond, merely looked around at the depravity of people having a good time.You took another long drink from the bottle, keeping your eyes on him the whole time. When he finally looked your way once more, there was something in his gaze you couldn’t decipher.

Feeling bold, and not a little reckless, you gestured to the seat next to you, crooking a finger in invitation. You couldn’t keep the grin off your face when he accepted, once again crowding your personal space and filling it with his earthy aroma, a welcome reprieve from the smoke filled air of the bar. He looked supremely uncomfortable, something you shouldn’t have found as entertaining as you did. “So, what’s an angel like you doing in a place like this?”

“I followed you,” he stated simply.

Rolling your eyes, you replied, “Yeah, I kinda figured that part out myself. What I want to know is why did you follow me.”

“Back at the warehouse,” he began hesitatingly, “you saved me. You took on one of my opponents even though you were badly injured yourself…”

“I already told you, I was watching your back.”

“It is more than that,” he insisted. “Castiel- he has said things…told me things…about you, and I did not understand them. Until today.”

You slowly lowered the bottle, setting it on the counter and looking him square in the eye. “What kinds of things?”

He paused, seeming to be going through some kind of internal debate. Shaking his head in apparent frustration, he took hold of your arm with the words “Not here.”

The world blurred out of focus once more, and when it came back into view, you were standing outside behind the bar. The noise from inside muffled every sound, and the deep shadows shielded you from prying eyes; had you been human, you wouldn’t have been able to see a thing. Fortunately, your pesky mortality was no longer an issue, and you could make out every feature of Gadreel’s face as he stared at you.

Quickly growing impatient with his silence, you repeated your question. “What kinds of things has Castiel been telling you?”

“Many things, things I didn’t believe, didn’t allow myself to believe. He said that you enjoy baiting me, seeing me get worked up.”

“That’s true- I do get a kick out of it,” you confirmed, “but that’s not really so hard to believe, is it?”

“No, it isn’t. But I never believed him when he told me why. He said you were ‘pulling my pigtails’.” He even added little air quotes. “I did not understand at first; I do not have pigtails. But then he clarified that among humans, it is considered common to tease the object of one’s affections. I didn’t realize demons held the same bizarre custom.”

“Demons don’t generally have affections at all. But I like to think of myself as one-of-a-kind.”

“So you admit it then? All of your taunting remarks are a way of showing affection. Why not just be forthright about it?”

“Gee, I don’t know, maybe the fact that every time we see each other, you look at me as if you’re itching to smite me,” you shot back, suddenly exasperated.

“Did it never occur to you that I am unfamiliar with being around others, particularly around demons. I was confused and irritated, feelings I do not enjoy. You are unlike any being I have ever encountered, following no one’s rules but your own. It’s maddening.”

“Does it really bother you that much Hot Wings? That I’ve got a little crush on you.” The confusion on his face almost had you laughing outright, but you managed to resist. “A crush means I like you, in more than a friendly camaraderie way.”

“But why?” he asked, seeming genuinely baffled by the idea.

“Come on Gadreel, have you looked at you? You picked one hell of a meatsuit, angel. Plus, you’ve got the whole brooding, stoic man of mystery thing going on- it makes me all tingly on the inside.”

“You are attracted to my vessel,” he stated, a note of dejection in his voice.

“No Gadreel, not only your vessel. I don’t know if the god squad is aware of this, but demons? We tend to be attracted to the things we lack. Things like hope, compassion, purity- then we corrupt them. And you angel, you’re one of the most pure things I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

He stood there a moment, silent and unblinking as he processed your words. You watched him digest the information that you wanted to corrupt him, in the best way possible. After a few minutes, just as you were contemplating making a move, you found yourself hoisted up and slammed against the back wall of the bar. Stunned, you stared into Gadreel’s eyes, noting his lust blown pupils and the tense set of his jaw before he claimed your mouth in a searing kiss. You welcomed it, your lips moving against each other like you’d done this a thousand times. The firm and supple feel of him had you wild for more.

Nipping at his lower lip, you ran your tongue along the seam of his mouth, seeking entry that he willingly gave. Moaning low against him, you ground your hips against him, exploring every crevice of his mouth with your tongue. He matched your every movement, bucking into you as he stroked your tongue with his own. He was more knowledgeable than you had expected, much to your surprise and delight.

Gadreel’s strong, calloused hands slid to the back of your thighs, cupping your ass and squeezing harshly. The pain was exquisite, working you up even further. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you pulled him as close as possible, needing to feel every inch of the angel pressed against you. Your hands dove into his hair, tugging at the silky strands as he kneaded your ass in time to his rutting hips.

You lost track of how long the two of you stayed like that, ravaging each other’s mouths as you rubbed against one another. Neither of you had to come up for air, so it could have been minutes or hours. Finally, he wrenched his mouth away long enough to growl out, “I am not as pure as you seem to believe.”

He dove for your neck, biting and sucking at the delicate skin, surely leaving a mark. You laughed breathlessly at the idea, the sound turning into a drawn out moan as he soothed the sting with his tongue. He did it again, pulling more moans from your kiss swollen lips. You pressed his head into the crook of your neck, keeping him there to nibble away at you. His lips traveled along your neck and collarbone, marking you for all the world to see.

Rubbing shamelessly against him, you managed to wiggle enough to line yourself up with the rather impressive erection straining against his jeans. Feeling the hard length of him against your soaked core, you rode him as best as you could through your combined layers of clothing. The friction was delicious, but it wasn’t enough to do more than tease you. Ordinarily, you were all for teasing, but you needed to feel his skin against yours, to have his cock buried in you. “Say angel,” you panted out, “think you can do something about these clothes?”

Gadreel growled against your skin, giving you one final nip before lifting his head to lock eyes with you. He pinched your ass before moving his hand away just enough to snap his fingers; the warm, tingling rush of grace brushed over your skin, leaving you completely bare. Undulating against him, you could feel every bit of his naked flesh against yours, every rigid and straining inch of him. You rutted against him like a cat in heat, dripping with arousal.

Grace moved against you once more, pinning your hips to the wall and holding you up for him. The casual use of his divine abilities on you sent a thrill down your spine, a certain sense of helplessness adding to your pleasure. The feeling amped up when he grabbed hold of your hands and pinned them to the wall above your heads, holding them there with more grace. You struggled lightly against the hold, not really trying to get away, just testing the limits on your movement. Realizing you were truly at his mercy, you shot him a cocky grin. “Never pegged you for being into bondage, Hot Wings.”

“There is much you don’t know of me,” he answered, the strain of arousal evident in his voice.

“I’m beginning to see that- lucky for me, I like surprises.”

He grabbed at the back of your neck, forcing you to look him in the eyes, and ordered, “Stop. Talking.”

“Or you’ll do what, gag me?” The words had no sooner left your mouth when he did just that, grace flooding your mouth to form a phantom gag, muffling anything more you had to say. You moaned around it, turned on beyond belief. Never in a million years did you think the angel would have such a kinky streak. You definitely approved.

Apparently, so did Gadreel. He gave a small nod, seemingly satisfied with his handiwork, a smug grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. Now that you were trussed up and gagged with grace, he turned his attention back to your body, pausing momentarily. “If you wish for me to stop at any time, think the word  _halo_.”

You nodded your understanding, wanting him to get back to working you up. Gadreel gladly obliged, taking hold of your breasts with both hands. He held one firmly, squeezing and kneading the soft tissue before sucking the nipple into his mouth. You groaned at the wet heat of his mouth on you, his tongue lapping at the hard pebble as he scraped his teeth against you. Your other breast didn’t go unattended; he pinched and pulled at it, rolling the nipple between his fingers, twisting occasionally to add to the pleasurable pain.

The sound of your combined moans and sighs, grunts and groans filled the night air. If any of the humans were to hear and come investigate, they’d be in for quite a shock. Luckily, no one interrupted as Gadreel worshipped you with tongue and teeth and lips and fingers. You lost yourself in the way he made you feel, the coil in your belly growing tighter with every passing second. You ached to be filled.

As if he heard your unvoiced prayer, Gadreel brought more of his grace into play. It stroked down your sides, curling and twining around your body. A thick tendril of grace teased your entrance, dipping in briefly before pulling away again. He repeated the action, drawing desperate whimpers from you as you tried to wiggle in his hold. You could feel him grinning against you, the bastard, clearly enjoying the fact that he had turned you into a panting mess.

Suddenly, he thrust in hard with his grace, filling you so quickly it took your breath away. He set a hard and fast pace, ramming it into you over and over again. His hands went back to cradling your ass, holding you at eye level as he fucked into you. Grace toyed with your breasts, latching on to suckle at your nipples. He stared into you, his gaze penetrating to the very heart of you and snarled, “Do you still think I’m so pure? So innocent?”

Grace found your clit, lapping firmly at the swollen nub. Fucker really liked using his grace on you; you got the feeling he enjoyed it almost as much as you did. Well, two could play at that game. Bringing your own powers out to play, you wrapped it around his naked body, bringing him impossibly closer to you. He let out a startled groan at the feeling of it, growing louder when you began moving down his back, raking at the skin. He caught your mouth in another fierce kiss, biting at your lips as you explored every inch of him.

It was incredible feeling him this way. Every straining muscle, every bulging vein was touched. You tweaked his nipples and fondled his balls, pulling more groans and swears from the angel. When you wrapped your power around his rigid cock, he let out a shout in Enochian. You had no idea what he said as you pumped him steadily, but it definitely wasn’t innocent. He started thrusting into you harder still, a new edge of desperation in every movement.

You chased after your release as you felt the edge approaching at breakneck speeds. Gadreel worked you higher still, his hips rutting harshly against yours, cock smearing precum all over your stomach. He tore his mouth away from yours, gritting out, “Come with me”.

That was all you needed to hear. You went hurtling over the edge, cunt spasming around the grace inside you as white hot pleasure surged through your body. It consumed like the fires of Hell, burning away at you and leaving you reborn. You moaned as loudly as you could around the grace gag, limbs trembling from the force of your orgasm. Gadreel was faring no better, letting out a loud groan as he reached his end, hot spurts of come erupting from the tip of his cock.

When it was finally over, the two of you stood there panting and shaking, coated with sweat and come. You released the hold you had on his cock with some reluctance. Gadreel carefully eased his grace out of you, hissing as your release trickled down your thighs. He also removed the grace bonds and gag, allowing you to move freely once more. Your head fell forward limply, resting on his shoulder as you recovered from the most mind-blowing orgasm you’d ever had.

“Who,” you gasped out around sore vocal cords, “are you and what have you done with Gadreel?”

He chuckled softly, catching the teasing note in your voice. “I am myself, make no mistake. Perhaps you have misjudged me as I have misjudged you.”

“No kidding,” you breathed out.

Gadreel laughed outright, easing you down from the wall and setting you on your feet. The pair of you stood in silence for a moment, lost in your own thoughts. The cool night air surrounded your sweat soaked bodies, reminding you of the fact that you were stark naked. “Uh Gadreel, you gonna give us back our clothes or what?”

“No,” he replied calmly, a wicked smile growing on his face. “I’m not through with you yet. I enjoy seeing you like this too much to not experience your orgasm once more.”

Jaw dropping at his words, you didn’t resist when he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. Your laughter rang out as the two of you vanished, leaving only footprints in the dust and dirt.


End file.
